


Strange Little Creatures

by DoctorsOrders



Series: Things That Squirm [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Culture, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Dom/sub Play, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Hair Washing, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Medical Examination, Non-Penetrative Sex, Paddling, Restraints, Sadism, Tentacle Creatures, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, questionable medical practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: Leonard can hardly believe the reports he has to write about the things Jim gets himself into on away missions, or rather, the things that get into Jim.





	Strange Little Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> This started because there is still a woeful lack of tentacles in the Trek fandom, and I have no shame left. It came out a little differently than I'd planned, but I'm satisfied with where it ended up. 
> 
> Warning: there is a dub-con element to this, definitely with the tentacle creatures it borders on (could be) non-con, but also to some extent dub-con with Bones in the beginning. It's not malicious (if anything it's the opposite) and by the time it gets BDSM-y it's full consent. I thought I should warn more specifically though, in case that bothers you.

“Please don’t be mad.” 

 

That had Leonard a little worried. he sighed, wondering what Jim had managed to do in the four hours he’d been planet-side. Jim was still conscious, so that was something. It couldn't be that bad.

 

“Now what kind of disclaimer is that? I’m only going to be mad if you poked a bear—or whatever the Qrtanon equivalent is.” 

 

Jim leaned in closer, letting out a little moan as he did, “And please don’t make fun of me.”

 

That was when Leonard knew it was _bad_. It took him out of grumpy, what-the-fuck-Jim mode and put him into Doctor mode. Jim was embarrassed at whatever had happened, maybe even ashamed. After all the years with Jim, Leonard knew that was a sure sign he’d _really_ fucked something up. 

 

“Okay darlin’, easy, _easy_.” He guided Jim to a bio-bed, urging him to sit. 

 

Jim shook his head. “I’m pretty sure I can’t,” he dodged. 

 

Leonard sighed, “It’s your ass? Again? I’ll look at your ass whenever Jim, you don’t have to go and do something medically detrimental.” 

 

Jim laughed until it turned into a gasp. “Help me lay down?”

 

Leonard did, moving his limbs as gently as he could while taking a considerable amount of Jim’s weight. “Christine? Could you and—”

 

“No!” Jim interjected suddenly, “No, Christine, you’re great, _really_. I know I give you a hard time but seriously, please it can only be Bones.” 

 

Christine shot Leonard an amused look, “Whatever you say Captain.” 

 

“He’s the patient! He doesn't tell you what to do!”

 

“He’s the _captain_ , and it looks like you’ve got it under control.” 

 

Leonard sighed and pushed Jim’s bed into an exam room

 

“Alright sweetheart, you gonna tell me what happened, and why you don’t want anyone else in here?”

 

“Remember how we were speculating about how reproduction with the Qrtanon worked?”

 

“If you mean xenopology, then yes.” 

 

Jim gritted his teeth, “Well, I found out.” 

 

Leonard closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. “I desperately need for your fool-ass to tell me you are not pregnant _again_.” 

 

“Aw, Bones come on that was _one time_ , and it wasn’t even my fault!” 

 

“One more time than you should have been,” Leonard grumbled. He motioned to the towel still firmly in place around Jim’s hips. “You gonna show me or do you want to finish your dramatic story first?” 

 

Jim grimaced, “I think you should probably hear the rest of it first. So apparently their cold-springs aren’t just super relaxing. The other half of the mating process involves the beta member of their species—they don't even talk, their only purpose is reproduction—climbing inside the cavity in their lower back area and—Ah! Oh fuck, oh _fuck me!_ No, it’s okay—sucking the eggs out of Qrtanon prime, and they incubate underwater, in sacks until they hatch.” Jim looked at him miserably. “The beta Qrtanon only latch on when the body temperature rises, I don’t think the Qrtanon realized how much warmer we are, and why it might be a problem for us to use the cold-springs.” 

 

Leonard looked at Jim for a long minute, he honestly couldn’t decide how to react. It was almost impressive how many ridiculous situations Jim got himself in, and if Leonard wasn’t the one who had to deal with them it might have actually been amusing. But Jim was also clearly suffering, and it really wasn’t his fault. 

 

“So you’ve got one inside you?” he asked finally. “Jim honestly that’s not as bad as—”

 

“I think there’s _three_ inside me, and they’re squirming. They’ve got suckers, and I’m pretty sure I’m gonna pass out if they doesn’t stop soon.” 

 

“ _Three?_ Good lord…” He reached again for the towel only to have his hand knocked away again. 

 

“There’s actually four, but that one is…well…” he trailed off, back arching off the bed as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Only three could fit inside me… _fuck_ please don’t make a joke.”

 

“It’s alright darlin’, I’ll sort you out,” Leonard reassured, “Just let me see.” 

 

He reached again for the towel and this time Jim let him pull it aside. He did _not_ recoil. He was a medical professional after all. It was both smaller and larger than he expected, the one wrapped around Jim’s dick anyway. As for the others, Leonard could only see parts of one writhing as it tried to wiggle it’s way farther inside Jim. 

 

They were strange little creatures, well not so little really. Qrtanon prime had translucent lavender skin that reflected the light back as though it were made of gemstones, yet they had a texture not unlike chilled gelatin but slick with some sort of goo, and it seemed the betas had those same features, just a wildly different build. All the members of the Qrtanon race Leonard had seen up until this point were bipeds that stood at least six feet tall, they had four arm-like apparatus that apparently had no bone-structure, more like tentacles. The betas on the other hand were small, just smaller than a foot long, at least from what Leonard could tell by the one currently coiled around Jim’s genitals. They had the appearance of a jellyfish crossed with a crab and an octopus. It was more tentacle than body, the one facing him sported six very active tentacles with large, curved suckers running the length of each. They had no visible mouth or eyes and minimal organs as far as Leonard could see through the facaded, shimmering skin. The one currently outside Jim was doing it’s best to slide one of it’s tentacles in beside the other beta in Jim’s ass while the suckers on the other tentacles occupied themselves with Jim’s cock. 

 

“Well butter me up and call me a biscuit,” was all Leonard could seem to manage. 

 

“ _Bones_ ,” Jim whined, “This is not the time for your charming metaphors. Do you see this one?” Jim motioned to the one caressing his cock. “They’re doing that, _inside me_ Bones!”

 

“No offense sweetheart, but haven’t you told me about something on Risa that’s very similar to this? Did you not say it’s one of the ‘alien sex things’ you’d most like to try?”

 

Jim almost managed to look offended. “ _No!_ Bones, that’s _completely_ different! That thing doesn’t try to breed you! It’s got much bigger tentacles—and no suckers!— _plus_ that fucking thing,” Jim threw his head back against the bed, Leonard could see his whole body clench as he did, “Gets you off! It actually lets you come!”

 

“What’s this feel like?” Leonard asked, finally pulling out his internal view screen and passing it over Jim, he managed to stop himself from swearing. There were definitely three of the creatures latched inside Jim. 

 

Jim groaned in frustration, “It’s like million fingers massaging my prostate, I feel like I’m so full I’m going to burst. They keep sliding around in there, it’s like they’re _mad_ there aren’t any eggs to suck out of me. And this fucking _nightmare_ ,” he motioned to the visible one, “is literally a cock-tease and cock-block all in one. But the worst part—ah! _ahhhh_!” 

 

Jim gasped, hands balling up. Leonard watched as Jim’s body went tight and the tentacles poking out of him stopped wriggling momentarily. A pained noise came from Jim’s throat as he stilled, panting and sweating. 

 

“The worst part is _that_. Every time I start to feel like I could come, they all stop fucking moving. They’re fucking sadistic, they’ve been edging me since the moment they slipped up there! By the time they reanimate it’s like starting over! It’s like being tortured, and _not_ in the hot way,” Jim looked like he was ready to cry. 

 

“Okay darlin’, I’ll make it stop. Can you just roll on your side for me? So i can get a better look?” Leonard asked gently. No wonder Jim didn’t want anyone else in the room. He stroked Jim’s hair soothingly while nudging Jim’ on to his right side. “That’s good. Now, I need to watch what happens, because I can assume you already tried just pulling them off.” 

 

“Course I tried that first, you think I wanted to come in here looking this pathetic?” 

 

“Honestly darlin’, there’s no reason to be embarrassed, this is one of the least fool-headed things you’ve done. It’s not like you did it on purpose.” 

 

Jim laughed pitifully. “I hope the Qrtanon are still willing to talk to us after this, fuck I hope this isn’t like an insult to their mating ritual or something.”

 

Leonard hummed his agreement while he watched his scanner’s screen as the creatures writhed inside Jim, the suckers literally sucking the walls of his channel, not only putting a decent pressure around Jim’s prostate but all squirming back and fourth against it. 

 

“ _Foreign object,_ ” the device informed him unnecessarily. “ _Foreign object, attempting to analyze_.”

 

“No shit!” Jim yelled at the scanner. 

 

Leonard squeezed his hand in response, “Easy there, just relax as best you can.” 

 

Jim made a noise between a grunt and sob but quieted. 

 

Leonard watched as the betas prodded and teased Jim, causing him to clench tighter involuntarily. Leonard could see the moment Jim’s body started trembling, approaching an orgasm, and just like that, the movement stopped. Jim cried out in frustration, thunking his hand against the bed frame.

 

“I’m sorry darlin’, one more time.”

  
“You damn sadist,” Jim poked, not much energy in his tone, “You must love this.”

 

“I promise, I do not like seeing suffer when you didn’t ask for it,” Leonard told him quietly. 

 

“I know,” Jim whispered back. “I’m just really miserable right now Bones.” 

 

“ _Shhhhh_ , I know, You’re gonna be okay.” Leonard flipped his comm open, “McCoy to Transport Room 1.” 

 

“Scotty here,” the comm crackled. 

 

“Scotty, is there any chance you can lock on to three Qrtanon life signs in sickbay?” 

 

“Gimme a sec.” 

 

Jim moaned pitifully from the bed. Leonard squeezed his hand. 

 

There was a stretched moment of silence. “Sorry doctor, I cannot. Something’s funny about the pattern, temperature is too similar to human signs. Is everything alright?” 

 

Leonard sighed, that had been a long shot, but it had been worth a try. “It’s fine, thanks for trying.”

 

“Scotty, out.” 

 

“Bones please tell me you have another plan,” Jim begged. 

 

“Of course I do, I just need you to stick with me for little longer. You’re doing so good.” 

 

Leonard watched as the cycle repeated itself, Jim whimpering. He waited until the tentacles had just begun to squirm again. 

 

“Can you squeeze? As hard as you can, darlin’.”

 

“Your hand?” Jim asked, hopefully. 

 

“Come on Jim, just try,” Leonard urged. 

 

Jim gasped as he tried. Leonard could see his rectum flutter on the screen. “I’m so full Bones. I feel stuffed, I don’t think I can.” 

 

“I know you can. I think we’re gonna need to get you to do it. The pressure seems to paralyze them for a bit, the more pressure you apply, the longer they stop. Which is why as soon as you start to get tight, and get ready to come, they stop.” 

 

“I can’t squeeze as hard as you want me to.” 

 

“I think an orgasm will paralyze them long enough to dislodge the suckers.” 

 

“That’s really fucking great, I’ve told you at least six times I can’t come.” 

 

“You really think you’re in any position to sass me right now, Jim? I _know_ you can’t, but if I can get the one off, I bet I can find a way to make you come.” 

 

“Are you really going to put in my medical report that orgasms paralyzed aliens lodged in my ass? Doesn’t Starfleet give me enough shit already?” Jim groaned, “Now we’re gonna have on the record that the CMO used sex to fix this?” 

 

“I was thinking of putting it a bit more eloquently than that anyhow. I’d like to take the moment to point out the irony, of how many times you’ve asked for something like this during your routine exam, and how many times I’ve told you no.”

 

“You’re so fucking mean.” Jim whined, “This is _different._ ”

 

“I know, I just want you to see the irony.” 

 

“I’ll see the irony later! Bones, _please_ I feel like I’m dying.” 

 

—

 

Leonard pried each suction cup from Jim’s dick. It was painstaking, and the tentacles seemed to have a mind of their own, completely ignoring the paralytic he injected them with. Stubborn little things, he hoped the Qrtanon didn’t have this much trouble with their own mating cycle. 

 

Finally, after what felt like thirty minutes, Leonard had managed to remove the external creature. Jim had not come twice more and he looked like he was seconds away from tears. 

 

His cock was dark and swollen, covered in the gooey film from the suckers, even darker in the the places that had been, well…sucked. Leonard got a sterilized cloth, wiping Jim down despite his many protests about sensitivity. 

 

“You really want to use alien goo as lubricant? You sure about that?” Jim shook his head. “Now, if you want me to get you off and subsequently extract three aliens for inside your body, I suggest you lie still for thirty more seconds.”

 

Jim was uncharacteristically silent while Leonard worked for the next thirty seconds, and Leonard knew that meant he was beyond miserable, not even a quip back, he wanted so badly to make the suffering end. Jim watched Leonard with wide pleading eyes. Finally, Leonard reached for a tube of medical grade lubricant. Jim stuck out his hand. 

 

“You don’t want me to do it, sweetheart?” 

 

Jim’s hand dropped immediately. “I didn’t know you were offering.” Leonard was sure it was meant as a jab but the way Jim’s voice cracked at the end ruined that.      

 

“It’s a medically necessary hand job, I swear.” 

 

Jim laughed but it was pained and it made him shake. 

 

Still holding the beta Qrtanon at arm’s length, Leonard replicated a tank that he filled with cold water. He plunked the creature inside, it squirmed around in the tank for a moment, adjusting to the temperature before it’s tentacles curled neatly under it’s body and it squished to the bottom of the tank gracefully. 

 

“It’s kinda of cute like that, don’t you think?” Leonard nodded his head in the direction of the tank as he finally climbed on the biobed and positioned himself between Jim’s legs. 

 

Jim couldn’t even be bothered to quip back at him. “ _Please_ ,” Jim whispered, his thigh trembling beneath Leonard’s fingers where he was gently stroking him.

 

“It’s probably going to hurt a little,” Leonard said softly, as he slicked up his hand.

 

“It already hurts,” Jim whimpered.

 

Leonard’s heart pinged faintly, he knew how much Jim could take, and this was clearly far too much. “As soon as they’re paralyzed I'm going to get the first one out, so I need you stay as still as possible.” 

 

“After my _orgasm_?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

Jim thumped his head back against the bed and moaned. Leonard could see the two tentacles that couldn’t seem to fit themselves inside Jim’s stuffed entrance slithering across his skin, suckers having to settle for the milky pale expanse of this thighs. He reached for the flat tool he’d been using to pry the suckers off the external creature. Leonard guided one of Jim’s legs up to rest on his hip before wrapping his hand gingerly around Jim’s swollen cock. Jim gasped and Leonard watched his stretched hole flutter delicately. He didn’t need the med-screen to know the creatures were exerting full pressure inside Jim. Leonard leaned in to kiss Jim’s knee.

 

“Ready?”

 

He received only a moan in response, which grew louder as his fist pumped Jim’s slicked cock. Leonard’s hand had never brought him to completion so fast, although, Jim had never allowed himself to be edged for two hours before either. His cock jumped under Leonard’s grip and Jim convulsed with the force of the orgasm that tore though his body. His white knuckles gripped the sheet under him with a fierce intensity as he emptied himself across his chest. The noise he made was so deep and long that Leonard imagined it would be audible in the vacuum of space itself. Jim’s hips bucked up demanding Leonard continue stroking him though the orgasm that seemed stretch on and on. 

 

He had to tear his gaze away from Jim who was truly a marvelous sight before him. Leonard was a doctor, he had a job to do. Begrudgingly he let go of Jim’s cock, and instead grabbed hold of the now motionless tentacles he slid the flat tool gently beneath the most visible non-protruding limb and eased it out. Jim let out another cry as Leonard began to extract the creature, his swollen hole pulsing halfheartedly as two more tentacles slipped from it. Leonard pulled the beta out as quickly and gently as he could, Jim all but flailing as he did. 

 

“Shhh, it’s alright, Jim. We’re almost there.” 

 

Jim sobbed in response. 

 

Finally Leonard had the second creature in his hands. It was a bit larger than the first, the tentacles flopped loosely around his fingers as it was clearly still a little paralyzed. It wasn’t as big as Jim’s biggest toy, but even two of them, squirming around inside him had to be torture, let alone three.

 

“There we go, one down,” Leonard said more to himself than Jim, who was still gasping on the bed. He lowered the beta into the tank where it sunk to the bottom before it’s tentacles twitched back to life and it curled up to match the first. 

 

Jim grabbed his hand as Leonard moved back closer to the bed. There were tears at the corners of his eyes. “B-bones…” was all he could seem to manage. 

 

“I know, _I_ _know_ ,” Leonard squeezed his hand back. “You’re doing so good, we’re gonna have you emptied out in no time at all.” 

 

Jim managed a shallow laugh that let a few tears roll down his face. 

 

—

 

Leonard wondered what exactly he was going to write in his medical report. Somehow he didn’t think the kind of stimulation he used was going to be important. He might just gloss over this entirely, enter a vague concept of what happened instead of specifics. Jim did get an awful lot of shit for his reports, he didn’t need his CMO contributing to it. 

 

“I’m gonna put my fingers inside of you, two okay?” 

 

“Do I have a choice?” Jim rasped, watching Leonard get more lube. 

 

“I can start with one if you need, but If you want the rest of the aliens out, I’m afraid not,” he said sympathetically. “Does it still hurt?” 

 

“It’s too much,” Jim swallowed. He closed his eyes like it was hard for him to think with them open. “I can’t tell if I like it or not.” 

 

“Doesn’t sound like you do.” 

 

Jim shook his head. 

 

“Two?” Leonard confirmed.

 

“For my medical fingering?” Jim joked, but it sounded strained, “Sure.” 

 

Jim could almost always start with two fingers, his body remembered Leonard’s hands, and always accepted them easily in bed. But they weren’t in bed and Jim’s hole was a little more resistant. Leonard nudged his digits inside as gingerly as he could and Jim made a choked, displeased noise. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Just fix me,” Jim said listlessly.

 

It hurt Leonard to hear Jim sound like that, especially at what was partially his doing. He worked Jim open as quickly as he could without hurting him before slipping his thumb inside as well. He could feel the wriggling alien, feel it almost vibrating with the sucking force it was exerting on Jim’s sensitive channel. Leonard could almost grab it now, save for the fact that the suckers were firmly attached inside Jim. He brought his free hand back to Jim’s half hard cock, which was no doubt being spurred on by the intense pressure on his prostate. 

 

“I need you to come again, sweetheart, can you do that for me?” 

 

Jim sobbed. 

 

“You’re doing great Jim,” Leonard told him softly, running his thumb over the slit of Jim’s cock. 

 

Jim whimpered and clenched around his fingers. 

 

“I can’t reach your prostate like this, I’m sorry darlin’. You’re gonna have to come the old-fashioned way.” 

 

It took another ten minutes of Jim’s wounded noises and coaxing with Leonard’s hand before Jim could come. Leonard’s fingers were fully inside Jim, pressed flush with his hole, with just enough room to grab the tentacle when it froze. Jim’s body all but convulsed when he came, tears streaking his face. It wasn’t the first time Jim’s orgasm had been a tearful one, but it was the first time it upset Leonard. He did his best to focus on grabbing the little alien and pulling it out of Jim’s body instead. It came out with less fight than the first one had. It was the same size as the external one had been. 

 

For whatever reason, one tentacle reanimated faster than the rest, and suctioned itself to Leonard’s arm, much to his chagrin. If Leonard thought he’d understood the sensation before it was nothing compared to now. Each sucker was a like a tiny, pinpointed vibrator, pulsing and sucking at a different rate than the one next to it. It felt strange on his arm, almost like a sleeping limb. It must be near torture inside Jim, clinging and never-ending. Leonard pried the suckers off his arm meticulously, all the while murmuring to Jim about how good he’d done. It left the same darkened red circles on his arm that Jim still sported on his cock. Leonard dropped it in the tank hastily before returning to Jim. 

 

“ _One_ more, just this last one and then you get to rest darlin’. You’ve been so cooperative, we’re almost there.” 

 

Leonard eased two fingers back inside Jim, extending as far as he could, trying to feel the last unwanted creature. Unfortunately, he felt nothing. Leonard pulled out the internal scanner and held it over Jim, fingers still inside. He tried not to balk. It was much further inside him, probably pushed up by the other two before it. It was at least another two inches up inside him, Leonard couldn’t reach that far without putting his whole hand inside. 

 

Leonard sighed and looked at Jim, who was motionless on the biobed. “You trust me?” 

 

“Yeah,” Jim answered automatically. 

 

“I can’t reach it without putting my hand inside you.” 

 

There was only silence for a moment, neither of them inhaled and finally Jim let out a trembling breath. “But then you can get it, and this will be over?” 

 

“Yes, sweetheart.” 

 

Jim nodded, biting his lip. 

 

If Leonard could have thought of anything else he’d have done it, but they didn’t have room for trial and error, and he knew this would be the end of it. “I’ll get you a muscle number and a pain suppressant,” he said in what he hoped was his Doctor voice. 

 

“Can’t you just knock me out?” Jim almost begged. He was not in a mood even remotely close to joking anymore. 

 

“You’ve gotta come, Jim.” Leonard shook his head. “I know,” he said kissing Jim’s temple, “I’m sorry.”

 

He loaded a hypo, and added muscle relaxer to the mix, pushing it against Jim’s thigh to speed the absorption process. Leonard traced his puckered entrance with a slick finger.

 

“Tell me when that doesn’t feel like much of anything.” 

 

Jim did relax a bit, but knowing that it was drugs and not genuine Leonard found it more upsetting than comforting. 

 

“I can’t feel your finger anymore,” Jim muttered into the overwhelming silence after a few minutes. 

 

Leonard slipped his fingers past Jim’s pucker, and then a third when he had no response to that. He added more lube to his hand, working his pinky inside as gently as he could. Jim seemed to be able to feel that and squeezed his eyes shut. It took very little effort to get his body to accept his fourth finger, Jim’s hole opening around the widest part of his palm, save for the thumb. 

 

“Do I look good?” Jim asked, his tone clipped.

 

“What?” 

 

“Do I look good, fit around your hand like a fucking glove?” 

 

Leonard blinked, hadn’t even registered how Jim looked stretched out like this. It didn’t matter because Jim obviously hated it, it made Leonard feel like a monster. 

 

“No,” he answered softly. 

 

Jim’s fight flagged and Leonard wondered how either of them were possibly going to get through this. He palmed Jim’s barely interested cock and Jim hissed in displeasure. He leaned down, wetting his lips before pressing a kiss Jim’s cockhead. Jim jumped, swearing. 

 

“One last time,” Leonard whispered, “Just come this last time and it’s all over.”

 

“I hate this,” Jim cried, “ _Please_ _Bones_.”

 

“You have to sweetheart, I’m so sorry. Almost over, almost done.” 

 

Neither of them could pretend anything about this was even remotely professional as his tongue lapped at Jim’s cock. Leonard _had_ wanted to keep this as professional as possible, only because it was clear Jim was absolutely miserable. Leonard hated the idea of doing something that made Jim didn’t want, but he also hated seeing Jim like this, suffering. He needed Jim to come, and sucking him off was usually the fastest route to that endgame. Jim bucked up from the bed, and while generally Leonard didn’t love his mouth being fucked, he was willing to make an exception in this particular circumstance. 

 

He let Jim fight and thrust all he wanted, because Leonard’s heart certainly wasn’t in this. Jim fucked his throat carelessly until he was seconds away from coming and Leonard went back to keeping a soft wet suction on him.

 

As he felt Jim’s balls pulse, his body finally over the edge, Leonard pushed his thumb past Jim’s reddened rim. Leonard’s hand slipped inside easier than he would have imagined, as Jim positively screamed with the added sensation. He swallowed the feeble bit of come Jim had managed before removing his mouth entirely. His fingers wiggled only just brushing the stilled tentacles nestled further inside Jim. Leonard smeared more lube to his wrist before putting his hand on Jim’s stomach. 

 

“Stay still darlin’, we’re almost done, I promise, so close.”

 

Jim stared back at him with half lidded eyes and nodded. 

 

He leveraged his arm deeper inside Jim. To his credit Jim managed not to squirm much as his hole stretched to take Leonard’s forearm. He did, however, let forth an unending, broken amount of sound as Leonard’s wrist disappeared inside. The extra push was enough that Leonard could grab hold of two of the tentacles, they squished pliably in his hand as he eased the beta down Jim’s channel. 

 

Jim was crying, his breath heaving. There had never been a time at which Leonard had considered putting his entire arm inside of Jim, it wasn't in his wheelhouse and JIm had never asked, but here they were. It was clear Jim was not pleased. He didn't like seeing Jim like this, miserable and hurt by his actions.

 

“I’m going to pull out my hand, and the last one, just one last bump. Then you get to relax, go to sleep, scream at me, whatever you need . Deep breath, sweetheart’.” 

 

Jim did not take a particularly deep breath, but it didn’t matter. In one swift motion Leonard pulled the creature, and his fist from Jim’s body. Jim crumpled down against the bed, breathing ragged and wet.

 

—

 

“Can I put the re-gen wand inside you? It’s thin. It shouldn’t feel like much, but it’ll help everything heal.”

 

Jim nodded mutely. 

 

Leonard coated it in lubricant, sliding it inside Jim without protest. “Now, I’m gonna turn it on, you’re gonna feel warm, maybe a light tingle. If it hurts, I’ll turn it down, is that okay?” 

 

Again, Jim nodded. 

 

He turned the unit on and the corner of Jim’s mouth twitched he didn’t say anything. 

 

“Is that alright?” 

 

Jim only nodded. 

 

“I’m so sorry, darlin’,” Leonard said, running his fingers through Jim’s sweaty hair, “I feel like I hurt you something terrible.” 

 

“Not your fault,” Jim muttered. It did nothing to make Leonard feel any less awful. It was clear Jim was still hurting in a way a re-gen unit couldn't fix.

 

“I’m sorry,” Leonard repeated, kissing his forehead. 

 

Jim flinched. Leonard’s heart plummeted. He sat on a stool next to the bed while the re-gen unit thrummed softly, its sound muted by Jim’s body. He felt like he’d violated Jim, and hadn’t he really? He’d had to, hadn’t seen another way to resolve the situation. He _knew_ Jim wouldn’t have allowed someone else to do it either, but this was somehow worse, that _he’d_ done it to Jim.

 

—

 

Sometime later when Jim could walk they went back to their shared quarters. Leonard was well over his shift hours, and Jim was woefully exhausted.  

 

“Take a shower with me?” Jim asked, bleary eyed, sitting at the edge of their bed. 

 

“Of course sweetheart.” 

 

“A real one, not sonics.” 

 

Leonard would use his entire water ration for the month on their shower if Jim wanted. He cranked the temperature as high as he could stand, steam filling the room as Jim slipped off the borrowed black uniform from Sick Bay. Jim sat on the ledge in the shower, letting the water run over his face silently. Leonard watched, unsure if he should interfere as he soaped up his hair. For the first time in a long time with Jim, he didn’t know what to do. 

 

Jim looked over at him slowly, just observing for a second. “Would you wash mine?”

 

“Sure darlin’, whatever you need.”

 

Jim leaned into his fingers let a cat being stroked as Leonard massaged his head with shampoo. At least there was that, at least Jim still wanted Leonard to touch him. The lather rinsed out easily and spun on the floor before it washed down the drain. 

 

“I’m sorry, Bones,” Jim said. It sounded like a whisper over the beating water. “I’m sorry I do shit like that, sorry that you have to fix me every time.” 

 

“Hush now,” he chided. Leonard took a careful knee next to him. “I’m so sorry I hurt you. Jim, I can’t say enough how sorry I am. I hate what I had to do, and I’m fully responsible but I’m just so _deeply_ sorry.” 

 

“I feel _stupid_.” Jim was crying, Leonard could see it through the water. “I should have never put you in that position. I shouldn’t have asked, I feel like you're never gonna want to touch me again.”

 

“Oh sweetheart, _no no_ ,” Leonard pulled them both up, wrapping Jim up in his arms, “ _None of that_. Don't fret about that now. It’s over, you’re okay.”

 

“Want you to fuck me,” Jim whispered against the shell of his ear. 

 

“Jim—”

 

“I want you to hurt me the _good way_. The way I like, with the paddle and the cuffs.” Jim pulled away a little and Leonard could see the plea on his face, that desperate need and Leonard hadn’t know Jim could have until after the first time he’d spanked him. “I need it, you’re the only thing that’s gonna make this stop feeling terrible.” He sniffled, and his lip quivered, “Please, sir.” 

 

Leonard shivered despite the hot water. He’d never asked Jim to address him like that, and Jim only ever said it when he really needed to get his way. Leonard wondered briefly about what a terrible pushover he was. 

 

“Tell me what you want,” Leonard said, his voice thick and syrupy. 

 

“Put me on my knees, bind my wrists. I want the spreader bar, and as many hits as I can take.” 

 

Leonard sighed low and long. “Alright. Dry off, go lay facedown on the bed.” 

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

Dragging a hand over his face he let the water crash against him for another minute before he shut the shower off. Leonard took a decent amount of time putting toweling himself off and putting on his sweatpants. He needed to shift his attitude, tried to push the apologies and disgust with himself away. He’d said his part and Jim didn’t want to hear that, he wanted something else. Jim wanted Leonard to take control of him the right way, and Leonard could do that.

 

By the time he got back into the main room of the cabin Jim was on the bed like he’d ordered. Leonard keyed the code for their lockbox in the closet and pulled out the requested items. He hesitated for a moment on selecting the paddle before walking over to the bed. 

 

“Get on your knees.” 

 

Jim complied instantly, knees aligned with his palms, his back straight. Leonard put the bar on the bed in front of Jim where he could see it, like he always did when they played this way. 

 

“Yes,” Jim answered the unspoken question. 

 

Leonard buckled the leather cuffs around his ankles and allowed Jim to squirm for  a minute, testing to see that they held. Of course, they did and Jim went still. Leonard then put the single wrist cuff in front of Jim. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Leonard took two of their pillows and put them in front of Jim so he’d have something to lean into, Jim eased his shoulders down on it and let Leonard fasten his wrists behind his back. Again Jim tried his bond, which held firm. 

 

“How many do you want?” 

 

“Can I see the paddle?” Jim asked, not looking up.

 

“No,” Leonard wasn’t going to have that, he wanted to know how many Jim wanted regardless of which of their six paddles he’d chosen. “Not until you tell me how many.” 

 

Jim didn’t answer. 

 

“Twenty-five?” he asked, purposely lowballing. 

 

“More.”

 

“Fifty?”

 

Jim hesitated, “No.”

 

“Okay, so I’ll decide when you’re done, between twenty-five and fifty.” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

He laid the paddle in front of Jim. It was Leonard’s favorite. It was wide and long, real wood covered in smooth leather, round flat studs on one side with a sturdy handle. Jim whimpered, he knew what it felt like, he knew it _hurt_ , but that was the point after all.

 

“Jim?” Leonard asked when he didn’t get a response.

 

“Y-yes. Yes, sir.” 

  
“You’re gonna count for me darlin’, each one.” 

 

“Yes.”

 

He ran his hand over the smooth globes of Jim’s pale rump, pressed a small kiss to one cheek before he stood up and brandished the paddle. It swung silently through the air before thudding across Jim’s soft flesh. 

 

Jim gasped, pushing back against it, clearly hoping for a long press, to stifle the initial pain but Leonard pulled it away. 

 

“One,” he said, breathless. 

 

The second swing had Jim wailing, it always hurt more than the first. “T-two.” 

 

Leonard loved the cracking sound it made when the paddle found skin. It turned him on something fierce. He loved the noise Jim made as it hit, loved the way he cried out and struggled against what both of them knew were unyielding restraints. Leonard loved that Jim loved it. 

 

For seven and eight, Leonard hit the junction between Jim’s ass and his thighs, the new, sensitive skin smarting and leaving Jim gasping.When they got to twenty Jim was sweating and shaking, his ass a delightful shade of red. Jim’s cock was hard and jutting from his body, completely ignored, swollen and dripping. Leonard stopped, climbing on the bed to readjust Jim. 

 

“No, no n-noo,” Jim protested, “More, sir.” 

 

“Greedy,” Leonard chastised, as though he hadn’t already promised many more. He pushed on the curve of Jim’s back. “Lay down.” He pulled the pillows up so Jim had only one under his head, which he turned to look at Leonard. He hauled Jim's hips up stuffing two pillows under him, making the surface of his ass more accessible.

 

He tapped the paddle lightly along Jim’s burning cheeks when he stood again and Jim moaned. The taps didn't count, Jim knew it, didn't bother to count them. The next swing came down on Jim’s left upper thigh, Leonard knew that that hurt a lot more, and the sound Jim made confirmed it. 

 

“Ahhhh…ah….twenty-one…” 

 

“Good boy.”

 

Leonard went back to the middle of his cheeks, a harder hit this time. Now that Jim was lying down he could take it harder. Leonard knew his limits, knew he liked it hard.

 

“T-twenty… _fuck_ , twenty-two, sir.” 

 

Three more hits on the swell of his ass and Leonard could tell Jim was a desperate for him to hit his other thigh, to even him out. He was becoming as restless as he could from his immobile position. 

 

Leonard obliged, coming down hard on the unmarked right upper thigh. Jim whimpered in relief as much as at the sting. 

 

“Twenty-sssss-six. _Thank you._ ” 

 

And fuck if that didn’t go straight to Leonard’s cock. Jim was reaching that place where he liked it _more_ than it hurt if he was to the point of verbal gratitude. 

 

Jim moaned into the pillow with strike twenty-seven, bit it at twenty-eight. At thirty-two Jim came against the sheets, shuddering and crying before he was able to count it. When Leonard had hit him thirty-eight times Jim was close to incoherent, just beginning to slur the numbers, but he seemed good for one more smack, one more time for Leonard to watch his skin wobble under the paddle. Jim’s skin was three different shades of red, patchy and swollen and beautiful. It would make a lovely bruise if Jim wanted to leave it. 

 

Leonard brought the paddle down one last time with a satisfying, deep thwack that seemed to reverberate through the room. Jim moaned brokenly, fumbling over a string of sounds that meant nothing. 

 

“Count it,” Leonard demanded. 

 

Jim looked back at him, as though he wasn’t entirely sure where he was, in that drifting place he went too when they did this. Leonard cupped the hot, marked flesh of his ass in his hand and squeezed as Jim gasped. 

 

“ _Jim_.” 

 

“‘hirty- _nine_ ,” Jim said finally.

 

Leonard leaned over to kiss the mess of color, his lips meeting the burning swell of skin. “Good job, very good. That’s it darlin’, that’s all,” he said quietly. 

 

Jim didn’t respond except with a long, slow blink, tears clinging to his eyelashes.

 

He unfastened the cuffs and Jim’s arms fell limply down to the bed. Leonard rubbed his wrists gently and Jim breathed with contentment. He removed the spreader bar next, Jim had barely strained against it, but Leonard suspected he just liked the weight and the idea of it more than it had actually been for any real purpose. Jim hadn’t shied away from the paddle even once tonight. He reached over for the lotion, taking a generous pump and warming it slightly in his palms before dragging it across Jim’s hot skin. Jim still cried out with the lotion touched him, his fists balling up. Leonard kissed his back and shushed him. 

 

“I’m sure this hurts plenty right now, you’re gonna be sore for a while, you’ll thank me later.” 

 

“F…f-fuck m-me,” Jim stuttered, finally finding his voice. 

 

“No.” Leonard would not, not after today’s events.

 

“ _‘lease_ , please sirrr,” he begged. 

 

Leonard huffed, “What am I going to do with you? Can’t even threaten you with the paddle because you _like it_ too much.” 

 

Jim wriggled his fingers looking for Leonard’s hand. “Want your come,” he whispered, “in me…on me, _please_.” 

 

Of course he did. Leonard could have never dreamed Jim up if he’d tried. 

 

“Alright, _on_ you,” he said with as much exasperation as he could muster. Leonard had been hard since they’d started, had been planning on jerking off after Jim had fallen asleep, but it didn’t take too much convincing to do this instead. 

 

He shucked his sweatpants easily before grabbing their bottle of lube from the nightstand. He squished out a healthy amount in his hand before turning back to Jim and slathering it between his bruised cheeks. Jim choked out a sob. 

 

“Can you still tell me to stop if it’s too much or do you want a bell?” 

 

“No bell,” Jim said hoarsely but clear enough for Leonard to accept it.

 

“Okay,” Leonard agreed quietly. He lubed up his cock as well, kneeling over him, Leonard pushed Jim’s soar cheeks apart, earning a little yelp from him, before sliding his neglected cock between them. The heat was good, and he could feel Jim’s pucker flutter against his shaft as he thrust gently between Jim’s slick cheeks. Jim whined, low, from the back of his throat as Leonard fucked the cleft of Jim's ass. 

 

He knew it had to sting like hell after the paddling he’d just received but Leonard could distinguish a pained cry from the aroused whine that Jim was still producing. He pushed Jim’s ass cheeks together, tighter around his cock and Jim moaned and jerked at the pressure and contact of both Leonard’s hands on his abused skin. Jim’s fingers stretched and spread above his head, grasping at the sheets and air. Leonard came unsurprisingly quick, his cock pulsing and spurting come across Jim’s flushed, sweaty back. Leonard took a moment to relish the orgasm and ride it out before reaching up and rubbing his sticky come into Jim’s skin as though it were massage oil. 

 

“ _Fuck_ , Bones,” Jim sighed beneath him. 

 

Leonard chuckled and laid down next to him. Jim shifted ever so slightly on to his side so he could look at Leonard without craning his neck. 

 

“There you are, darlin’, did you have a nice trip?” He wasn’t mocking, he loved to see the contentment on Jim’s face after they did this.

 

Jim still had the decency to blush. “Yeah, you always know just where to take me.” 

 

“Well, I know what you like,” Leonard brushed his still slick thumb over Jim’s cheek, “What you need.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Leonard hummed agreement, inspecting Jim’s wrists for bruising. “Let me get you some water, maybe a re-gen unit too, unless you want to be sore tomorrow.” 

 

“I want to be sore,” Jim said without hesitation, “i want it to sting when I sit.” 

 

Leonard smiled gently, “It will, you know it will.” 

 

 _This_ was the kind of hurt he liked to give Jim. A properly negotiated, asked for pain that Jim relished and wanted to keep. The kind that made his face flush with excitement and left him pleased instead of ruined. It seemed as though Jim wasn’t going to hold this afternoon against him, thank god. He would have been devastated if he’d lost Jim’s trust. 

 

“I would like water,” Jim added. 

 

Leonard returned from the replicator with electrolyte-infused water with a straw. He dabbed up the wet streaks on Jim’s cheeks before settling in. Jim drank slowly, head propped on Leonard’s thigh while he played with Jim’s hair and kissed his free hand, each knuckle earning a press of Leonard’s lips. 

 

“I still want to try the thing on Risa,” Jim said after a few minutes, looking up at Leonard shamelessly. 

  
“Of course you do.” 

 

“It’s got _fourteen_ tentacles, Bones," Jim said with tired enthusiasm, "Various sizes!” 

 

Leonard sighed, knowing he probably would hear the end of this. He tossed Jim a PADD, “Pull up a holo and let’s see it.” 

 

Jim beamed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want a follow up on Risa with consensual tentacle sex? y/n
> 
> Feedback and ConCrit are both welcomed!


End file.
